Vahnaj
Vahnaj was an elder glabrezu demon that served Graz'zt. When Zurgilchar instituted his reign of terror over Sigil, he had human and elf men rounded up from across the city, paralyzed, and brought to the Keyhole by the Magistrate. Once there, they were raped by Vahnaj in an attempt to breed a second draegloth as Zurgilchar's mate; after she had finished with them, the demon killed and ate her victims. Vahnaj was killed by Trallten's Hounds after they used this very route to be brought into the Keyhole incognito by the Magistrate. As a greater tanar'ri, she was reborn on her native layer of the Abyss in a lesser form; here she, along with all of the other greater tanar'ri who had failed to stop Trallten's Hounds, was killed a second and final time by Graz'zt himself in one of his rages. Statistics Vahnaj: 'Advanced glabrezu; CR 17; Huge outsider (chaotic, extraplanar, evil, tanar’ri); HD 20d8+200; hp 290; Init +0; Spd 40 ft.; AC 27, touch 8, flat-footed 27; Base Atk +20; Grp +39; Atk +29 melee (3d8+11, pincers); Full Atk +29 melee (3d8+11, 2 pincers) and +27 melee (1d6+5, 2 claws) and +27 melee (1d8+5, bite); SA improved grab, spell-like abilities, ''summon tanar’ri; SQ damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10 and cold 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 25, telepathy 100 ft., true seeing; Space/Reach 15 ft./15 ft.; AL CE; SV Fort +22, Ref +12, Will +15; Str 32, Dex 10, Con 31, Int 16, Wis 16, Cha 21. ''Skills and Feats'':' Bluff +30, Concentration +33, Diplomacy +9, Disguise +5, Intimidate +32, Knowledge (local) +26, Knowledge (nobility) +26, Listen +34, Move Silently +23, Search +26, Sense Motive +26, Spellcraft +26, Spot +34, Survival +3; Cleave, Great Cleave, Multiattack, Improved Natural Attack (pincers), Persuasive, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (''confusion). Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, Vahnaj must hit a Medium or smaller opponent with a pincer attack. She can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Spell-Like Abilities: At will - chaos hammer (DC 19), confusion (DC 19), dispel magic, mirror image, reverse gravity (DC 22), greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), unholy blight (DC 19); 3/day - quickened confusion ''(DC 19); 1/day - ''power word stun. Caster level 18th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Once per month, Vahnaj can fulfill a wish for a mortal humanoid. The demon can use this ability to offer a mortal whatever he or she desires - but unless the wish is used to create pain and suffering in the world, Vahnaj demands either terrible evil acts or great sacrifice as compensation. ''Summon Tanar’ri ''(Sp): Once per day Vahnaj can attempt to summon 4d10 dretches or 1d2 vrocks with a 50% chance of success, or another glabrezu with a 20% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 4th-level spell. True Seeing (Su): Vahnaj continuously uses true seeing as the spell (caster level 18th). Skills: Vahnaj has a +8 racial bonus on Listen''' '''and Spot checks. Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Character